


Don't know where your heart is, but mine's bruised.

by aprilswanxx



Series: All the Feels - Bellarke Drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Met on the Ark, Artist Clarke, Bellarke, F/M, Guard Bellamy, The Ark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilswanxx/pseuds/aprilswanxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke didn't see Bellamy for the first time on the bottom floor of the dropship, no, she saw him for the first time in a silent room on The Ark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't know where your heart is, but mine's bruised.

The Ark was quiet. Well, sector 312 was quiet. Clarke’s footsteps were the only sounds echoing off the walls, there was no humming of machinery, buzzing or clicking of any kind. It seemed odd to her how quiet it was, but she didn’t care. She was trying to follow her father but two sectors back a crowd emerged filling up the hall causing her to lose sight of his grey shirt and bobbing head as he moved quickly through a set of doors.

She had just excused herself from Jaha’s place in the middle of watching a soccer game that took place 147 years ago. The look of questioning and slight fear on her mother’s face, and her dad’s hasty exit didn’t sit well with her. Something was wrong, something major and she needed to figure out what it was. The way his eyes masked his initial terror when her mother mentioned Sinclair and the engineering unit, it was unlike anything she ever saw. She wasn’t even sure if he was capable of feeling that way. 

She was lucky. She lived in Alpha station. Her mother a phenomenal doctor, father the brains behind their ability to survive up in space. Council members knew her well, respected her but she knew it was only because of her parents, the pride in the eyes would have vanished if she was anyone else. She would attend parties, never worried about food or water, and was invited to the Chancellor’s quarters to watch and yell at the television set with her parents and best friend. She has nothing to complain about, but she realized, early on that having everything, it doesn’t make it easier to live. Makes it comfortable, makes your presence important, special, but you didn’t have a voice. Not truly. No one cared about what she believed, what she thought, what she wanted to do. She just followed, followed the rules Jaha enforced, followed her mother’s footsteps in becoming a medic, and now following her father to uncover what secrets were hidden behind soft smiles and dimly lit eyes.

“This sector is off limits.” a hard voice called out from behind her. 

She froze in her spot. She turned around to find Shumway, the commander who worked closely with her parents’ friend, Marcus Kane. She turned around and met his eyes, she nodded in understanding and walked back to where she came from. She turned down the hall and held her breath. Once she was sure Commander Shumway was gone, she returned through the hallway sprinting this time. She had to find her father, and quick. Turning down a few more halls, she finally spotted Sinclair through the large window, rushing to shut the door before going back to talk to another figure. She moved quickly, ducking underneath the window right by the door listening to the two men talk in hushed tone.

“Please tell me it’s a fluke, I’ve made a mistake, calculations are wrong,” her father’s voice desperate and strained. It was quiet for a moment before she heard him cursing harshly.

“You and I both know that you never make a wrong calculation,”

“How much time do we have left? Still three years like we initially thought?”

“No. One, maybe two, if we’re lucky”

“Sinclair, who else knows”

“No one of course”

“Good, keep it that way, if anyone finds out and it comes back to you, they will float you”

“They’ll float you too if you’re going to do what I think you will”

“I ha—”

Clarke didn’t hear what he said, she ran out of there, she didn’t give a shit if her feet thumped against the ground hard, if she ran into Shumway, or if her father and Sinclair had seen her through the window. She needed to run. She needed to breathe. Breathe the oxygen that was running out, breathe the air that would leave them in a years time.

“Hey!” a girl with blonde hair, much lighter than Clarke’s, spit out as she shoved Clarke off her She was glaring at her hard with angry eyes.

“Sorry.” Clarke muttered, eyes threatening to water, the words she just heard Sinclair say still ringing in her ears.

“Figures, stupid little princess frolicking around in sectors below her level thinks she can run into people without a care.”

“That’s enough!” Before Clarke can say anything to the girl, a guard came into view. The girl she ran into softened, eyes scared, with a scoff she backed away slowly walking down the corridor without a glance behind. Clarke turned to look at the guard, he was watching her, hair combed back, armed and ready to attack. 

“You good?” he asked gruffly, looking to the side where the hallway connecting the sectors together was.

“Yeah” she whispered, tears threatening to spill now. She felt weak, useless. She can’t help her dad, she can’t help what will happen to them, and now she can’t even help herself.

“Hey, look, people in this sector, this area don’t take well to council members or people they’re related to.” Clarke’s sad eyes turned cold, he was defending that girl, he was assuming she was a spoiled princess, that she is exactly what they all said she is when she’s not around. Did he really think she didn’t know about the stupid nickname, or comments, or scoffs about her royal treatment. She knew about it all, heard it, what that girl said wasn’t even close to the cruelest thing she heard about herself.

“Besides,” he continued, “no one can make you feel inferior without your consent.”

Clarke froze, she stared back at him. How did he know that? Guards and cadets don’t really study, or pay attention in class much. They usually enlist early and those who make it don’t continue on with their education. It’s more of an easy way into a hard ass job. But here he was, a man, a guard, who knew about a historical figure, someone from a long long time ago who lead people, who made some difference in their world at the time. They don’t even teach that stuff anymore, how could he know about it?

She noticed everything then. She noticed the freckles that decorated his face, spreading out over his nose and cheeks lightly, she noticed the way he stood, she noticed the way his arms, very strong arms, were crossed over his chest, she noticed his lips, a tight knowing line matching his powerful demeanor.

“Eleanor Roosevelt said that”

He raised an eyebrow at her. A small smirk threatening to make it’s way across his lips. His arms fell from their guarded position and he held out his hand for her. She was hesitant at first but she took it.

“Go through those doors, take a left turn once you reach the end of the corridor, from there you’ll know where to go to get to Alpha station” he said, pointing at the door connecting the two sectors together. She stared at him as he led her to the tall metal doors. Letting go of her hand, he nodded once, then turned on his heel. Her voice threatened to come out, she wanted to yell at him to wait, to ask his name, to ask how he knew about Eleanor Roosevelt and if he knew about anyone else but he was out of sight. 

 

The events that came after were rushed. She overheard an argument with her parents, her dad wanting to go public with the new information he received, her mom urging him not to. The council had a field day when it was discovered, a few days after the argument, that there had been a second child, a sixteen year old girl hidden under the floor. Her mother busying herself with that issue allowed for her to confront her father and support him. She confided in a friend who betrayed her, she watched her father die a week later, she was pushed into a skybox to sit and spend her days in solitude. It happened so fast, too fast, and she couldn’t slow down her own thoughts. Her worries for what it meant for the people of the Ark, her tears at memories she can never have again with her dad, and for some reason she couldn’t help but feel for the sixteen year old girl, who was unfortunately lucky she never experienced the Ark and the true horrors it bared. Whose mother died for a crime that didn’t exist 100 years ago.

One day, she was laying in bed, blonde hair in a braid, her mind wanting to shut down after having enough of the horrible worries that were weighing her down, when the door clicked once and turned. A harsh light coming in from the hallway burning her eyes a bit, compared to the soft glow of a single bulb in the corner of her room.

“Your mother wanted to come and give this to you, but I couldn’t allow it.” Marcus Kane was at the door, holding up a set of coloured pencils and a stack of papers. She narrowed her eyes at him. “I can’t give this to you Clarke, it would go against the rules and it’s dangerous to leave with a prisoner.” 

There it is, she thought, there's that dick move I was waiting for.

“But I will give you this.” He held out a small clear plastic bag with a few pieces of black charcoal.

Her eyes widened slightly, surprised that he would offer, or that she would be getting this type of treatment from him of all people, since it was him who put her in here. Were other delinquents getting colouring books and art supplies or just her? She refused to move or look at him.

He set them down beside the door before retracting and closing it shut behind him. She stared at the clear bag taunting her from the other side of the room. Before she knew it she got up and her fingers were covered in black dust. Walking back to her bed, she pulled out the piece she was holding and stared at the wall before her.

She knew what she wanted to draw, but she was hesitant. She swallowed her fears though, fear and pain is what got her here. It was what bruised her heart, what broke her faith in the people she loved, broke her faith in humanity.

She slowly began drawing, lightly, delicately, she slowly began to draw what she could remember of that hard gazed, guarded, powerful demeanor.


End file.
